Operation Bobcat: The Beginning
by AgentImagination18
Summary: There's a new animal at the zoo- a bobcat! The surprise- it's a girl. Pranking the other animals, arguing with Skipper, and trying to hide a huge secret- how will Alex manage it? Discontinued.
1. Of Paranoid Penguins & Supposed Spies

I yawned and rubbed my eyes with my furry paws sleepily. _Where am I?_ I thought.

I blinked, and looked around. I was sitting in pitch black darkness. I reached out my paw to feel a wood wall. I stretched out my other one to touch a wood roof. _Was I...?_

'' I'm in a crate!'' I muttered out loud. But why would I be in a crate, unless...

I was getting shipped off to a zoo!

Suddenly, the crate started jerking around. I gritted my teeth as I slid around. By the looks of it, I was at the zoo and they were dropping me off at my habitat. _Well, nothing I can do about it now,_ I thought. I started quickly cleaning myself. Hey, I wanna make a good impression!

I felt around for my bag and bow and arrow. They were there!

I felt my box being dropped, then somebody walking away.

Silence.

Then, voices.

'' What is it?''

'' Is somebody getting transferred?''

'' I think it's a new animal!''

'' Maybe it's another lemur!''

'' Lets hope not!''

'' What are we gonna do, Skippah?''

The guy who was apparently Skipper ordered somebody named Rico to open the crate. I heard a barfing noise. Then, one of the walls was pried off.

I slowly walked out.

Now, before I get anymore into the story, I'll tell you about myself. My name is Alexandra Rose Hunter, but everybody calls me Alex. I'm a bobcat. I look pretty normal, except my eyes are bright green. I love archery and reading and writing, and always carry around my bow and arrow.

Anyways, I walked out slowly. I looked around to see a bunch of animals staring at me. Penguins, lemurs, chimps, you name it, they were there.

My eyes flickered to the ground. '' Uh... hi.'' I said shyly.

A penguins stepped forward. He has a flat head and piercing blue eyes.

'' Who are you?'' He asked suspiciously. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Great. Another military dude who's paranoia cap is glued to his head.

'' I'm Alexandra Hunter, but you can me Alex.'' I said nicely. I had a feeling I did NOT wanna anger this guy.

'' And just why are you here, spy?'' He asked while glaring at me.

I sighed. '' Okay, a) I am NOT a spy, b) I have absolutely no idea why I am here.''

The look on the penguin's face told me he did not believe a word of it.

Two otters stepped forward.

One was very pretty, with chocolate brown fur and big, innocent olive green eyes.

The second looked slightly younger than the first, and she looked kind of like the first. I guessed they were related.

The first rolled her eyes. '' Skipper, give her a break! She just got here, and you're already interrogating her.''

'' Yeah!'' The second one chimed in. '' And you thought I was a spy when I first got here!''

Skipper sighed and shook his head. '' Poor, naive Marlene. When will you learn that you can't trust anyone?''

The first one, who apparently was Marlene, walked over to me with the second one behind her.

'' Hi, I'm Marlene! This is my niece, Susan. Sorry about Skipper, he's just really paranoid.'' I smiled at Marlene. '' it's alright, I've known worse. So, where am I?''

'' Your in the Central park Zoo!'' A cute, short and slightly chubby penguin with a British accent piped up. Skipper slapped him. '' That's classified information, Private!'' he scolded the Brit, who must be Private.

'' Sorry, Skipper.'' Private muttered, not sounding sorry at all.

I decided to speak up. '' Look, I've had a really confusing day so far, and it's only been two minutes. So, can somebody just tell me where my habitat is?''

Skipper glared at me. '' Listen, up, spy-''

Marlene interrupted him. '' Skipper, please?'' She batted her eyelashes at him.

Skipper sighed. '' Okay, fine. Your habitat is over there.'' He pointed.

He narrowed his eyes at me. '' I'll be watching you, spy.''

I nodded. '' Got it.''

BOBCAT HABITAT

I stared at my habitat. It was pretty nice, I guess. It had trees and grass and rocks and such. It would do for now. I just needed to get some flowers and pillows- ooh! Maybe I could even get a TV! But that could wait until later.

I hid my bow and arrow behind a rock where it would be safe, and headed off to explore the zoo.

* * *

**I am REALLY sorry for taking so long! It's just that I've been planning other stories and characters and stuff, and it's hard for my brain to focus on one thing. Don't worry, the other OCs will be in the next chapter! Once again, REALLY sorry for taking this long!** **Please review!**


	2. Of Polite Puffins & Bashful Bobcats

**Yes, yes, I know, I'm an a-hole. * dodges flying objects * Yes, yes, you have every reason to flame me. But, I finally got off my lazy butt and finally remembered, ' Hey! I still haven't finished a POM fanfiction! ' So, here I am. Anyways, in this chapter Alex meets Chloe, Starfire207's OC. I've changed some things I've had planned for this story, but I still have the same basic idea. I'll get started on the next chapter right after I get this one up.**

* * *

I stole a map from the Zoovenir Shop, and set out to explore the zoo. '' Okay,'' I said aloud. '' So, there's otters, penguins, chimps, chameleons, lemurs, a kangaroo, a rhino, gorillas... wow. Lot's of animals.'' I closed my eyes and lifted my paw in the air, then put it on a random place on the map. I opened my eyes and saw that it landed on...

The Puffin Habitat.

I quickly went over to the Puffin Habitat. '' Okay,'' I muttered. '' So... how do I do this? Just go up and say hi? Would that be too forward? Maybe I should knock... on what? No, no... maybe I could just yell or something. HEY, I'M NE- no, that's way too forward. Um... wow, I have to plan out how to say hello. I'm starting to realize how anti-social I am. Gosh, I need to get out more often.'' While I was muttering to myself, I had failed to notice that a puffin had walked up to me.

'' Hi.''

I yelped, nearly jumping out of my fur. '' Who is it? Oh, it's you. Uh... nice to meet you.'' I said lamely. What did I forget.. oh! '' Oh! New! I mean, I'm new, you're not. So... hi, I'm new. Well, my name isn't new, it's Alex. Well, Alexandra, but I like Alex better.'' I babbled.

Luckily, the puffin didn't seem to mind my... strangeness. She smiled. '' Hi, Alex. I'm Chloe.''

I studied her. She was rather pretty, with glossy black feathers, emerald green eyes, a colorful beak, and bangs.

'' So, you're new here?'' Chloe questioned.

I nodded. '' Yup.''

'' Ah. Did you meet Skipper?''

I nodded. '' Yeah, he gave me a ' special ' greeting when I first got out here. Does he think everybody is a spy?''

'' It's not just you,'' Chloe said. '' Skipper is pretty paranoid, but okay once you get to know him.''

I sighed. '' I'm not sure that's possible. I barely even know him, but I already have the feeling he won't even let me in his habitat.''

'' Skipper will get over his paranoia,'' Chloe reassured me.

I nodded. '' I hope so. Well, it was nice to meet you.'' I waved before running off.

'' Well, she was nice,'' I muttered. '' Hopefully they all are. Now, who to visit next?''

* * *

**I just remembered that I forgot to put the disclaimer! Heh heh, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't know the Penguins Of Madagascar, and they don't own me. What a deal, eh?**


	3. Of Silly Kitties & Royal Jewels

**So, here's the next chapter I promised you. In this chapter, Alex meets Julien, which doesn't exactly turn out so well.**

* * *

After leaving Chloe's habitat, I used the same technique as before to choose which habitat to visit next. My paw landed on...

The Lemur Habitat.

I quickly ran over to the lemur habitat. A ring tailed lemur wearing a crown was sitting on a throne, an Aye-aye lemur was fanning him, and a cute little mouse lemur was hugging the ringtailed lemur's feet.

'' Hello?'' I called out.

The ring tailed lemur spotted me, and grinned. '' Look, Maurice! My new Queen is here!'' He had a thick Madagascar accent.

I stared at him. '' Your what?''

'' Your what?'' The Aye-Aye, who I presumed to be Maurice, echoed, dropping the fan.

The ring tailed lemur kicked the mouse lemur off his feet, into the air, and into a car window ( '' My car! '' ) before running over to me. '' Ah, hello, my Queen! I am your King, King Julien, but you can be calling me King Julien!''

'' Your what?'' My mind was still stuck on the fact that he had called me his ' Queen '. '' Um, is this a prank or something?''

'' Actually,'' ' King ' Julien corrected me. '' It's a dream come true! For you! See, you get to be my new Queen!''

I was starting to get annoyed. '' Aaaand do I get any say in this?''

Julien laughed. '' Hahaha, no, you silly kitty!'' He stepped closer to me, a smile on his face that was probably supposed to be flirty, but just looked creepy.

I raised a non-existing eyebrow. '' Kitty? Ringtail, I am no kitty, and I am not your queen, so take a step back before this kitty claws your eyes out.'' My claws extracted, and I glared at him pointedly.

'' Haha, silly kitty, you would not harm your King.'' Julien brushed off my threat, and, ignoring my very sharp claws, and stepped closer.

I quickly looked to the Aye-Aye, Maurice. '' Help me out here!'' I mouthed.

He shrugged. '' Sorry, can't,'' He mouthed back.

I groaned. Well, he was helpful.

I looked back to Julien, to see him leaning closer to me, eyes closed, and lips puckered. _What is he- oh no. _My eyes widened in panic, and I quickly grabbed the closest thing I could find ( Which just so happened to be the cute little mouse lemur, who had somehow survived ) and shoved it in his face. I kicked the ' King ' in his ' royal jewels ', then ran off. I quickly shouted, '' See you later!'' And waved to Maurice, who seemed to be the only sane lemur.

* * *

**So, there it is. Sorry that it's so short, I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Penguins Of Madagascar aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**


	4. Of Suspicious Skippers & Walkie Talkies

**Okay, in this chapter things will be moving quickly. We discover that Alex might not be who she says she is, and she goes to visit Skipper.**

* * *

After visiting the other zoo animals ( Including a very temperamental kangaroo called Joey who I managed to annoy by walking around his habitat ) I went to visit the animals I dreaded the most- the penguins. I barely even knew them, but I already knew that they didn't trust me, or like me. Well, Skipper didn't.

'' Okay,'' I muttered. '' This is it. Don't make a fool out of yourself. These penguins can be judgmental, and this is your only chance to make a good first impression.'' I jumped over the habitat fence and stood on the concrete. '' Uh... guys? Penguins? You here?'' I looked around, but couldn't see them anywhere. _This is where they live?_

I noticed a fish bowl. '' Hmm...'' I muttered. I pushed it aside to reveal a hole. _Bing__o! _I thought, grinning.

I jumped down the hole, landing on my feet. '' Hel-'' Suddenly, I was tackled by four penguins!

'' H-hey! Let go of me!'' I demanded, struggling to escape.

'' And why should we do that?'' A familiar voice answered.

I blinked. '' Skipper? W-what's going?''

Skipper's face filled my view, his piercing blue eyes glaring at me suspiciously. '' More importantly,'' He crossed his flippers. '' What are _you_ doing in our HQ?''

_This is their HQ? _I thought. _Wow. Well, what did I expect from a paranoid commando penguin, __a normal habitat? Pfft._

'' Well, I _was_ going to visit you guys.'' I replied, glaring back at him. '' But I see that I'm not welcome anywhere near you.''

Skipper scoffed. '' Likely story, spy. I'll bet you were going to try and steal our top secret files!''

I groaned. '' Skipper, I'm not a spy! Why won't you just accept that, and get over your dumb paranoia?'' Before he could answer, I shoved the penguins off me, and climbed up the ladder and out of the HQ.

'' Oh dear,'' I heard Private say. '' You were a tad bit harsh, weren't you, Skippah?''

'' Negative, Private, '' Skipper replied. '' There's something about that cat that rubs me the wrong way. My gut is telling me something is up with her, and I'm determined to find out what.''

I growled. '' That stupid penguin never knows when to give up.'' I muttered, before walking away.

**LINEBREAKSAREAWESOMELINEBREAKSAREAWESOMELINEBREAKS AREAWESOMELINEBREAKSAREAWESOME**

When I reached my habitat, I searched through my bag and pulled out a walkie talkie. I held it up to my ear. '' Hello? This is Agent Bobcat to Agent Neon. Do you copy?''

'' Copy that. What's up, Alex?'' A voice, Neon, answered.

'' The lead penguin is suspicious. I don't think I can keep this up much longer. What should I do? I knew I shouldn't have accepted this mission!'' I said worriedly.

'' Relax, Alex. Just keep playing innocent.'' Neon replied calmly.

'' What do you think I've been doing all this time? Listen, you got any advice?''

'' Uh... an apple a day keeps the doctor away if well aimed?''

I groaned. '' Gee, thanks, Carrie.''

'' Alex, you'll do great! And if all else fails, just spray him with amnesia mist or bonk him with the Forget-Me Stick or something.''

'' Alex?'' I heard Marlene call out.

My eyes widened. _Perfect timing, Marlene._ I thought sarcastically. '' Sorry, Carrie,'' I whispered into the walkie talkie. '' Gotta go, I'll call you tonight. Agent Bobcat, over and out.''

I quickly put the walkie talkie in the bag, and turned around to see Susan and Marlene. '' Hey, guys!'' I greeted, trying not to sound nervous. '' What are you doing here?''

'' Oh, just saying hi, seeing how you're doing.'' Marlene responded. '' What were you talking into?'' Susan asked curiously.

'' Uh... a banana.'' I mentally facepalmed. _Oh yeah, she'll believe that. _

Marlene just shrugged again, while Susan looked at me strangely but didn't say anything.

'' So,'' I said, trying to change the subject. '' What do you guys do for fun around here?''

As I walked away with Marlene and Susan, I didn't notice that a certain flat headed penguin had been watching me the entire time. He narrowed his eyes at my retreating figure, then waddled back to his habitat.

* * *

**So, there you go! Alex seems to be a spy of sorts, and Skipper has discovered her secret. What will he do? Kidnap her? Accuse her? Talk things out with her before jumping to conclusions? Knowing Skipper, I'm betting on 1 or 2. Also in this chapter, we catch a glimpse of Carrie/Agent Neon, a friend of Alex's, and Midnightfae123's OC. Don't worry, Carrie will be appearing again very soon, and so will Susan and Chloe. Who does Alex work for? What does she want with Skipper? Well, find out in the next chapter! Please read and review, and flames will be extinguished * holds up fire extinguisher * . Thanks for reading! Oh, and anyone who can tell me where I got the '' Forget-Me Stick '' idea from will get 5 virtual cookies! Or virtual money, or virtual gold, or whatever. **

**Disclaimer: **

**_Roses are red,_**

**_Violets are blue,_**

**_I don't own this fandom,_**

**_And neither do you._**


	5. Of Twitching Eyes And Smirking Skippers

**Hi again! So, here's the next chapter, and a change in POVs. Enjoy, and thanks to my reviewers!**

* * *

_SKIPPER's POV_

I knew it! I knew she was a spy! From the moment I laid eyes on her, my gut told me that something was up. And finally, I knew what!

Unfortunately, the spy was a good actress, and had reeled my men in deep. It appeared that I was the only one who hadn't been fooled by her act. With a gut like mine, nothing gets past me.

When I told my men that I was positive the cat was a spy, they didn't believe me!

'' Skipper, I highly doubt that Alexandra is a spy.'' Kowalski said.

I glared at him. '' Kowalski, I saw it with my own eyes. That cat pulled out a walkie talkie and started talking to another agent!''

'' Well, who was she talking to, Skippah?'' Young Private piped up. '' Maybe she was just talking to an old friend.''

I shook my head fiercely. '' Negative, Private. She was talking to someone called Neon... and there was also someone called Carrie. She also said something about accepting a mission...''

Judging by the looks of confusion on their faces, it seemed they didn't believe my story.

'' Skipper, my calculations show that the possibility of Alexandra being a spy is about 20%. In other words, it is quite impossible that she is who you say she is.''

I waved my flippers wildly. How could they not believe me?! '' Kowalski! Of all the things... I never expected... you, you of all people, not to believe your leader.'' I turned to Rico and Private. '' Do you agree with him?''

Private scratched his head nervously, while Rico uttered a '' Yup ''.

I glared at them. '' Fine! I'm going to prove she's a spy, with or without your help!''

It was at that moment that Marlene and Susan walked in. '' Hey guys,'' Marlene greeted, a cheerful smile on her face. '' How's it hanging?''

Susan looked at my deep scowl and Private's nervous expression. '' Hey, what's up with you guys?''

Kowalski spoke up. '' Skipper believes that Alexandra is a spy.''

'' She is!'' I protested, but I was ignored.

Marlene sighed. '' Skipper, Alex is not a spy!''

'' But-''

Susan nodded. '' Yeah. Seriously, Skips, you gotta learn to control your paranoia. Listen, I'm friends with Alex, and she's okay.''

They knew nothing about Alex! And, I told them so. '' She's a spy!'' I told them. '' The girl you're friends with isn't really her, just who she's pretending to be! Don't you get it?!'' My eye started twitching wildly.

Susan rolled her eyes. '' Calm down, Skippy,'' She said. '' Listen, maybe you should rest or something.''

Marlene nodded. '' Yeah. Listen, Skipper,'' She put a paw on my shoulder. '' I know you're feeling angry right now-''

'' ANGRY?! WHO'S ANGRY! NOT ME! DOES THIS LOOK ANGRY TO YOU?!'' I pointed a clenched flipper at my twitching eye.

Marlene raised an eyebrow, taking her paw off my shoulder. '' Uh...'' She replied, trying to find a polite way to say '' yes ''.

'' Yup.'' Susan said simply.

I stormed out of the HQ. My own team, not believing me! Well, I'd just have to expose Alex on my own.

**IAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBRE AKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALIBREAKIAMALINEBREAK**

_ALEX's POV_

I was sunbathing on a rock in my habitat, when Skipper came storming in. He shoved a flipper in my face. '' Listen up, spy!''

I stared at him, annoyed and slightly confused. '' I'm all ears.'' I said, my ears twitching.

'' No more of your sass, spy! I know your secret!'' He got into my face, piercing blue eyes staring in my soul.

I blinked, remaining calm. '' Okay, if it's about me picking my nose, that was a dare.''

He rolled his eyes. '' No, I mean the other one! You,'' He smirked knowingly. '' Are a spy.''

Before I could respond, he continued. '' Who do you work for? Blowhole? Hans? The Danes?''

'' But-'' I started, but was cut off.

'' Oh, don't even try to deny it! I know the truth!''

'' Wait-''

'' And who's this Carrie person? And Neon? Are they fellow agents of yours?''

'' If you'd just listen-''

'' What do you want with us, spy? To control us? To steal our secrets? Tell me!''

'' Well, - ''

'' What's wrong, cat got you're tongue? Or maybe you're afraid of spilling the beans on you're little operation.''

'' Actually-''

'' Oh, don't even try denying it, spy! I heard you!''

'' You eavesdr-''

'' I know you're guilty! Don't even try denying it!''

'' Skipper!'' I shouted.

He fell silent.

I sighed, then smiled and looked him straight in the eye. '' Yes, Skipper. I am a spy.''

I heard gasps, and Skipper moved out of the way to reveal Kowalski, Rico, Private, Marlene, Susan, and Chloe.

I mentally groaned. This was not good.

* * *

**So, yeah. The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully by tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: AgentImagination18 is not at home. If the POM Studio would like to sue her for using their ideas, I will now inform them with much worshiping and drooling at their feet that I, in no way or shape, own the epicness that is Penguins Of Madagascar. **


	6. I'm Starting Over (Explan inside)

Hi, guys and girls!

So... um... wow, this is going to be hard to say.

Before I get any further, let me explain something: my writing is always changing. I'll write a crappy story one day, thinking it's the best, and the next I'll look at it and say, ''Who wrote this garbage?'' . And then write a slightly less crappy story thinking it's the best, then the next day I'll look at it and say,... well, you get the idea.

So, with that said, I'll just get this over with and say:

I'm starting over this story.

* dodges flying objects * I know, I know, I suck. But, like you said, I'm not happy with the story: I don't think it's working out.

Plus, when I started it, Alex was kind of a Mary-Sue and the plot was different. In the beginning, the big *cough* obvious, considering I put it in her form that she has a human form *cough* secret was that SHE WAS A HUMAN. **DUN, DUN, DUUUNNNN. **

Yeah, no.

So, when I had rediscovered the story, I came up with a new plot where Alex was part of a big new agency, was sent to recruit the penguins, etc, etc. Then, I remembered, ''Hey! This was an SYOC!'' So, I made it so Alex's mission was also to recruit Chloe and the rest of the OCs I accepted. But, I then also realized that with the agency and the other agents and the big enemy going around, the OCs won't be getting most attention. I tried to figure out how to change the story's plot, but I couldn't. So, I accepted that I would have to start over.

I'm really sorry to those that were looking forward to the story, and that I left you on a cliffhanger. I'll get the new story up as soon as possible. And, I PROMISE no slacking, Sueing, starting over, nothing like that. I said this was going to be an epic story (Well, not really, but I had mentally at the time) and I'm not quitting.

I don't blame you if you dislike me for always starting over on my stories (First the Guardian of Faith, now this) , but at least I'm not going to end up leaving it to rot in the basket of Abandoned Fanfictions. Flames are welcome, share your thoughts.

No, I won't take the story down: I've gotten so many great reviews, and so much support, and so many fans of the story, that I would never just kill it.

I promise in this story the OCs WILL play major parts in the new version (Which WILL be uploaded soon). Now, I'm going to go start working on it; hopefully I'll have it up by tonight.

Dif tor heh smusma, (thumbs up if you understood that! Wooh, Trekkies for the win!)

_AgentImagination18_


End file.
